Chaseside
Chaseside factory at Lancashire.JPG|A 1970s Chaseside Diesel loader on test at the factory Chaseside Fordson based loader.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Loader Fordson Diesel based Loader chaseside loader diesel.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside Demon with four rear wheels for extra traction Chaseside loader.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Loader with Fordson Major tractor mechanicals chaseside shunter.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Railway Shunter Diesel ex British Railways chaseside superloadmaster 800.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside Superloadmaster 800 Diesel Loader Chaseside dumptruck and weatherhill loader.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside Dumptruck with a Weatherhill Diesel Loader Chaseside 2 ton yardcrane.jpg|A recently restored Chaseside 2 Ton Yardcrane Diesel on display 394px Im1938BIF Chaseside s-1-.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Hi-Speed Fordson based Dumper 270px-Imv208-p704a-1-.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside Loadmaster LM1000 4WD Loader 270px-Im1963EnV216Supp-Chaseside-1-.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside add showing their new models Chaseside Dumptruck 4X4 Diesel.jpg|A 1970s rare Chaseside Dumptruck also Fordson tractor based Chaseside SL1000 Loader.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside SL1000 Diesel Loader chaseside lm800 loader.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside LM800 Diesel Loader Chaseside SL1250 4WD.jpg|An early 1980s Chaseside SL1250 4WD Diesel Loader chaseside loadmaster 500.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Loadmaster 500 Diesel chaseside loadmaster.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside LM700 Diesel Loader Chaseside models.jpg|The 1970s Chaseside Model Range that was available A 1960s Chaseside Mining Drilling Rig.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Underground Drilling Rig for mining Chaseside SLM2000 4WD loader.jpg|A 1980s Chaseside Superloadmaster SLM2000 4WD Diesel Loader Chaseside sl202.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside SL202 Diesel Loader Chaseside HiLift loader.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Hi-Lift Loader with a MuirHill sitedumper IMG_20160919_183450.jpg|A Chaseside Dumptruck with a Chaseside Loadmaster LM1000 4WD IMG_20160919_183527.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside Superloadmaster SLM2000 4WD Loader Diesel IMG_20160919_183554.jpg|A later version of the 1970s Chaseside Dumptruck IMG_20160919_183618.jpg|British Northrop Limited Blackburn factory and a Chaseside LM700 at work IMG_20160919_183721_1.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Hi-Speed Sitedumper based on Fordson parts IMG_20160919_183805.jpg|A later version of the 1960s Chaseside Demon Loader IMG_20160919_183844_1.jpg|A trio of 1930s Chaseside 1 Ton Yardcranes all Fordson tractor based IMG_20160919_190907_1.jpg|A 1940s Chaseside Hi-Lift Light Excavator based on Fordson Major tractor IMG_20160919_190943_2.jpg|A 1930s Chaseside Superlift early shovel loader IMG_20160919_191033.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Hi-Lift Angledozer Loader Diesel images16VT1MZ4.jpg|A 1960s Chaseside Loadmaster 800TC Loader Diesel a 1970s Chaseside.jpg|A 1970s Chaseside Loadmaster LM800 Diesel A 1960s chaseside fordson loader.jpg|A restored 1970s Chaseside Loadmaster Fordson powered a 1870s chaseside loadmaster 700.jpg|A 1980s Chaseside Loadmaster 700 with Fordson engine a restored chaseside.jpg|A restored 1960s Chaseside HiLift Fordson powered loader A 1960s Chaseside Loader with Fordson Major engine.jpg|A rare 1960s Chaseside Loader with Fordson Major E27D engine The Chaseside Engineering Company Ltd company was based at Blackburn in Lancashire England and they built some of the earliest loaders and cranes all based on Fordson farm tractors. The company was founded in Middlesex in 1937. The firm also made the Northrop tractor an early UK built high horsepower Four-wheel drive tractor which effectivly became the Muir-Hill range when its inventor/designer moved companies.Chaseside was sold out to JCB in 1968, and the brand name was soon dropped. History The company was founded in 1937 from a small factory at Enfield in Middlesex originally making several tractor parts for domestic loader and tractor manufacturers. They introduced a early cable operated loader and a crane based on the Fordson N tractor. By the 1940s Chaseside needed to find another new factory to accommodate the expanding business and some production moved north to the Station Road site in Hertford where they operated from a much larger premises. This allowed Chaseside to develop their model range and launched a new batch of loaders, new cranes and for the first time dumptrucks an all new concept Chaseside were developing on. The MD was a Gordon Jackson in the late 1950s / early 1960s. They merged with British Northrop in the 1950s, a cotton mill loom manufacturer who had spare foundry capacity as the UK mill industry declined and wanted to diversify their model range. Chaseside needed investment for a second factory for larger model production and relocated manufacturing to the Northrop factory in Blackburn Lancashire. Most of the workforce stayed in the south and found new jobs. They introduced the 4WD Northrop tractor under design engineer David J. B.Brown who latter went on to work for Muir-Hill and then founded ADT maker Artix, which later sold out to Caterpillar Inc. Chaseside were taken over by JCB in 1968 for their seven model loading shovel range. JCB paid a reputed fee of £100,000 for the work-in progress, intellectual property, stock, tooling and order book etc. The production of Northrop tractors stopped, with JCB putting the last 2 made to work on their farm estate. Loading Shovel production transferred to Rocester in Staffordshire in 1969, with production of other machines all being dropped. JCB went onto develop a new range of Loading shovels in 1971 with the 400 series of 413, 415 & 418 models (see''' JCB '''for details and more information after this period). Model Range *Chaseside Loader *Chaseside Demon Loader *Chaseside Railway Shunter *Chaseside Hi-Lift Loader *Chaseside Hi-Lift Light Excavator *Chaseside Hi-Speed sitedumper *Chaseside Dumptruck Diesel *Chaseside Rockmover Dumptruck 4WD *Chaseside Superlift Shovel *Chaseside Yardcrane *Chaseside 1 ton Crane *Chaseside 2 ton Crane *Chaseside 30cwt Dumper *Chaseside Loading Shovel range; **Chaseside SL800 loader **Chaseside SL 1000 **Chaseside SL1250 Loader ** Chaseside Loadmaster LM Loader Series ** Chaseside Superloadmaster SL Loader Series ;JCB re-badged the machines in 1969 following transfer of production to JCB at Rocester. * JCB 900 * JCB 902 rear axle drive * JCB 1250 4WD * JCB 1750 Preserved Machines There are a few of the early fordson based machines restored and on the Rally circuit. 2008 on loader duty with a crusher]] tractor seen in 2009]] Patents The company obtained a number of patents related to the design of wheeled loaders and other plant designed by David J. B.Brown as cheif engineer. * Z-bar loader linkage - http://www.freepatentsonline.com/3224607.html See also *JCB *Northrop tractors *Fordson *Fordson E27N Major Scale models * Several scale model versions available from: Langley Models References *Ford Tractor Conversions By Stuart Gibbard *Tractor & Machinery Magazine *Classic Tractor Magazine *50 Golden years By JCB *The first 50 years, a history of JCB *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine External Links * Memories of Chaseside - has old factory photos - Hertford Council history web site Category:Companies founded in 1937 category:1968 takeovers Category:Companies based in Hertfordshire Category:Companies based in Lancashire Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies Category:Merged companies Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:Northrop Category:Chaseside Category:JCB Category:Dumper truck manufacturers Category:Crane manufacturers